houseverdantfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrek Vikary
Tyrek Vikary is a bannermen to House Verdant of Castamere. He is the acting lord of Rainfall Hall and oldest son of Lymond Vikary. He has lead House Vikary of Rainfall Hall for over 10 years and now controls a small castle. He has grey hair and is given the nickname "Tyrek the Wise" for his knowledge and skills. Appearance & Character Tyrek Vikary has long grey hair and blue eyes. He has a scruffy face and has the look of a kind old man. He cares about his family the most above all, and hopes to increase its status. He wishes for his children to turn into great nobles when they become of age, even hoping that one of them might be a Kings Guard. Giving great honor and reputation to House Vikary. Tyrek is a kind and forgiving man, however, hostilities towards his house and family, he becomes vicious and threatening. He was given the nick name "Tyrek the Wise" for his general knowledge and understanding in most matters. Biography Young Age At an early age, Tyrek Vikary lived in the castle of Castely Rock. He was well known through out the castle and often played with the other children. He would become friends with notable members such as the much younger Jaime Lannister. He took part in tournaments and competitons that were commonly hosted throughout the castle. One day there was a tournament to be a squire for one of the lords of the Westerlands, It involved many obstacles of strength, stamina and speed. Surprisingly Tyrek Vikary won the tournament and became the squire of Lord Tywin Lannister. A great honor for his knightly house. His father was delighted with the news. Tyrek soon found himself moving from place to place with his new lord. From Kings Landing, Harrenhal to Castely Rock. It was a great honor for the house. He learnt a great deal from Tywin, tactics, information and how to think and act smart. Once he reached the age of 17, the war that was to be known as Robert's Rebellion took place. Westeros was engulfed in a war. Robert's Rebellion When Robert's Rebellion broke out, Westeros was engulfed in a large war. The Lannisters stayed out of it, knowing they have grudges with both sides. Their time came when Robert Baratheon and his allies managed to defeat Rhaegar Targaryen and his host in battle. Resulting in the last Targaryen army to be destroyed. Seeing how the Baratheon's were winning, House Lannister jumped aboard and raced to Kings Landing before Robert's host did. Tyrek Vikary was apart of this host with his younger brother. Once arrived and let into the castle, they sacked the capital, killing hundreds of smallfolk. The Vikary's did as they were ordered to and took part in the slaughter. Something Tyrek will never be proud of until his last day. He wouldn't speak about from that day onward. Once the slaughtering was over and the Mad King dead. Tyrek was knighted by Tywin Lannister. Gaining his knighthood and reputation. After the war, House Vikary found itself in a peaceful and prosperity realm. For 20 years they lived in peace. Within that time Tyrek gotten married to Catelyn Brax and had 3 children. However, the peace wasn't going to last for long. A war was coming, everyone knew it. The War of the Seven Kings The War of the Seven Kings would be a brutal war between the houses of Westeros. More of a free for all. Tyrek Vikary stood behind House Lannister in the war. Tyrek was one of Tywin's advisers on his council. He was too old for fighting, he lost his touch. His son however, Jaime Vikary fought in the army. The war started with Lannisters gaining victories in the Riverlands and the Reach. They were holding their lines, defeating most of their armies opponents. However, it was about to change. When the Lannisters lost its eastern holdings such as Kings Landing to the Brightflames. The situation was looking dire, The situation did look worse when the Brightflames started invading Westerlands territory. Being the head of his house and worried about his family, he switch loyalty once Tywin Lannister was defeated in battle. Being one of the first houses to do this. He was rewarded Rainfall Hall in the Westerlands, a small fort with a silver mine and two villages. His family moved in and settled in their new home. Many new houses came to the Westerlands once the Lannisters were defeated. A notable member was Daemon Verdant, who rebuilt the stronghold of Castamere. Seeing him as a worthy lord for his small house, he pledge his allegiance to him. Peace and Prosperity once was restored and Tyrek now focuses on his house, building up the fort and upgrading his villages. House Vikary also grew very largely in size, gaining notable members. Quotes about Tyrek "Tyrek was one of the notable squires I ever had, a great man he will become" - Tywin Lannister Quotes said by Tyrek Amber or Aurion, post any quotes your characters said about me, cheers. Category:Characters Category:House Vikary